Cinco cosas
by Elenear28
Summary: Han pasado semanas desde que el Capitolio sacó a Peeta Mellark de la Arena antes de que terminaran los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Ha sufrido innumerables torturas y lo ha perdido todo, excepto una cosa: su total devoción hacia Katniss... Hasta ahora. One-Shot regalo para AnneLilithHealen. Agradecimientos especiales a patrynachys y a kar weasley.


**Este One-Shot es un regalo para AnneLilithHealen por haber posteado el review #200 en mi FF Jugando con Fuego. A ella y a todas las personas que se pasen por aquí: GRACIAS POR LEER! **

* * *

**Cinco cosas**

Hay tres mil seiscientos cuarenta y dos puntos en el techo que cubre mi habitación del Capitolio. Aunque lo más probable es que la palabra "celda" resulte más adecuada.

Sé que estoy en el Capitolio porque, aún y cuando se trata de un centro de confinamiento, les ha resultado imposible disimular el dinero y el poder que se esconde detrás de estos muros. Puedo verlo cada día en los rostros artificialmente modificados de mis captores. En los dientes demasiado rectos. En las pestañas falsas. En los tintes para el cabello. En los tatuajes en su piel… Puedo escucharlo en su ridículo acento o en las extrañas palabras que emplean, que casi me hacen pensar que hablan en un idioma distinto al mío…

Estoy recostado boca arriba en la cama. Se trata de un catre metálico que consta únicamente de cuatro patas, una base y un colchón tan delgado que puedo sentir contra mi piel cada una de las barras metálicas que se entrelazan bajo mi cuerpo para sostener el colchón.

Algunas noches prefiero dormir en el suelo, porque mi cuerpo termina tan extenuado después de los interrogatorios que soy incapaz de soportar el dolor que genera el roce de mi piel contra la superficie de la cama.

Tengo una manta de color azul, fina como una hoja de papel, que resulta completamente inútil por las noches, cuando el aire helado entra por las rejillas del techo y las paredes, haciéndome abrazarme a mí mismo y tiritar sin remedio.

Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy rodeado de cuatro paredes idénticas y un techo en el que hay tres mil seiscientos cuarenta y dos puntos. En los primeros días pensaba que me encontraba en una habitación construida únicamente con paredes. No había puertas ni ventanas, así que pensé que habían aprovechado mi inconsciencia para construir a mi alrededor y dejarme aquí encerrado para siempre. Pero luego llegó mi primera visita, un tipo que se presentó a sí mismo como el doctor Holdest. Él revisó mis signos vitales y me hizo desnudarme para tomar nota de cada cicatriz y laceración en mi cuerpo.

Cuando entró me llevé un susto de muerte. Llevaba lo que parecían horas gritando, sin nadie que me respondiera, cuando de pronto la pared a mi izquierda se dividió en dos paneles idénticos que se apartaron hacia los lados con un chirrido, dando paso a una persona. El hombrecillo me llegaba a la altura del hombro y pesaba al menos unos cien kilos.

Empezó por revisar mi corazón, mis ojos y mis oídos. Luego revisó el resto de mi cuerpo. Finalmente me preguntó que como me sentía y me dijo que estaba a salvo. Que había sobrevivido.

Entonces mi garganta se rasgó con un grito:

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sigo sin estar muy seguro de lo que sucedió después de eso. Tal vez lo golpeé, tal vez lo dejé inconsciente. Tal vez me desmayé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado acostado encima de la misma cama en la que estoy ahora.

Mi cama se encuentra encadenada a la pared. La cadena tiene eslabones tan grandes como la palma de mi mano y tan gruesos como un nabo. No importa que tan fuerte tire de ella nunca se suelta de su soporte en la pared. Así que he dejado de intentarlo.

También tengo una mesilla metálica que en este momento se encuentra en un rincón, pero que a diferencia de la cama, sí puede moverse. Tiene cuatro rodines que sirven para arrastrarla por todas partes. Es particularmente útil cuando se aparecen los hombres con uniformes metálicos con sus bandejas, también metálicas, llenas de un montón de instrumentos, también metálicos. Entonces la mesa deja su rincón, se desplaza hacia el borde de la cama y es cuando el dolor comienza.

Ahora sé que no sirve de nada resistirse. Solo hace que sea peor y que el dolor comience más pronto. Cuando ellos llegan ya no me muevo, ni grito, ni reparto golpes, ni me apodero de los instrumentos metálicos que ponen sobre la mesilla metálica.

Me dedico a pensar en Katniss sin decir una palabra, porque es lo único que parece poner en pausa el sufrimiento, aunque no llega a detenerlo por completo.

La voz del doctor Holdest aún resuena en mi cabeza "estás a salvo, has sobrevivido". No. No. ¡No! Si yo he sobrevivido eso significa que Katniss no lo ha hecho.

Katniss.

Katniss.

¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!

Su nombre me causa daño y me reconforta al mismo tiempo. ¿Has muerto? ¿Te has ido realmente? ¿Se ha apagado para siempre la luz en tu mirada gris?

Ellos empiezan a dejarme comida a intervalos regulares mediante una pequeña abertura que aparece en la pared frente a mi cama. He intentado descifrar varias veces el mecanismo que hace que la pared se abra sin dejar señales físicas en la pared, pero no he logrado encontrar nada.

La comida es otra prueba de que estoy en el Capitolio: sopas cremosas, aves diminutas rellenas de ingredientes que ni siquiera conozco, postres ligeros como el aire... De cualquier manera no toco ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Qué punto tiene seguir viviendo si Katniss ya no está?

Fallé. Me fallé a mí mismo porque no conseguí lograr el objetivo que me impuse desde el momento en que el Presidente Snow leyó la tarjeta donde se anunciaba nuestro Vasallaje. No logré que ella volviera a casa con vida. ¿Para qué comer entonces si eso sólo prolongará mi agonía?

Pasan dos días antes de que se den cuenta de que realmente estoy tratando de matarme de inanición. Sé el momento exacto en que ellos notan que voy en serio porque la habitación empieza a llenarse de una bruma grisácea que me provoca muchísimo sueño.

Me dejo envolver en ella porque su color me recuerda los ojos de Katniss.

Cuando despierto estoy conectado a una máquina que emite suaves pitidos, al ritmo de mi corazón. Veo un delgado tubo transparente que va de una bolsa, llena de lo que parece ser agua, hasta mi brazo, donde tengo una pequeña aguja que se inserta en una de las azuladas venas del pliegue de mi codo.

Tardo un minuto entero en procesar el hecho de que ese líquido de alguna manera se está encargando de alimentarme. Tardo un minuto más en reunir la fuerza necesaria para enderezarme y arrancar la aguja de mi brazo. La sangre salta en un arco perfecto antes de empezar a chorrear sobre el suelo. Mi mano aún se aferra a la manguerilla transparente que acabo de arrancarme. Pienso en la posibilidad de ahorcarme con ella, pero solo unos segundos más tarde vuelve a surgir la misma bruma plateada por las rejillas y me quedo profundamente dormido.

La siguiente vez en que despierto me doy cuenta de que no puedo moverme y entro en pánico. ¿Qué me han hecho? ¿Me han paralizado? ¿Me han destrozado los brazos y las piernas? El pitido que simula el latido de mi corazón se descontrola y empieza a emitir sonidos erráticos hasta que me doy cuenta de que soy capaz de mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

Bien. No estoy paralizado. Estoy atado. Noto el roce de los cinturones de cuero que me rodean los brazos, el vientre y los muslos. Los pitidos bajan su ritmo poco a poco, pero no se normalizan.

Cerca de mi cabeza veo la bolsa transparente de la que sigue fluyendo el líquido de la manguerilla y entiendo que me ataron para poder alimentarle.

¿Por qué no me permiten morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Mi cabeza empieza a moverse de arriba abajo, me doy golpes que duelen muy poco, pero pienso que tal vez si insisto mucho pueda terminar muriendo a causa de ellos.

Tal vez si me doy un millón de golpes iguales logre morir.

Tal vez si muero vuelva a encontrar a Katniss…

Empiezo a contar…

-Uno- golpe- dos- golpe- tres- golpe.

Cuando llego al golpe número cincuenta y siete la bruma vuelve a llenar la habitación y me quedo dormido.

Vuelvo a despertar. Esta vez no hay agujas sobresaliendo de mi cuerpo, pero me siento más fuerte, así que asumo que ya han terminado de alimentarme por hoy.

Aún sigo atado. Esta vez es peor que las anteriores porque también han colocado una fina banda de cuero sobre mi frente que mantiene mi cabeza pegada a la cama.

Permanezco en silencio, con todo mi cuerpo inmovilizado, escuchando únicamente el pitido rítmico que emite la máquina que sigue los latidos de mi corazón, hasta que me doy cuenta de que no es el único sonido en la habitación. Hay algo más. Una respiración lenta y pausada. Una respiración que no me pertenece.

Intento enderezarme, intento girar el cuello. No lo consigo, así que debo conformarme con forzar al máximo mi vista tratando de ver a todas partes de la habitación. Al final, logro vislumbrar una silueta, pero está justo en el punto en que mis ojos ya no son capaces de ver.

Escucho como la máquina que contabiliza mis pulsaciones vuelve a dispararse e inhalo con desesperación. Es entonces cuando mi nariz capta el fuerte olor a rosas que me rodea.

Estoy seguro de que mi corazón guarda silencio por un segundo o dos. Estoy seguro de que él también lo nota.

-Ah, señor Mellark. Es un gusto que por fin haya despertado. Dígame, ¿está dispuesto a permanecer consciente por más de cinco minutos? ¿O debería volver otro día?

Un chorro de bilis sube por mi garganta y estoy a punto de ahogarme con mi propio vómito, hasta que él pulsa lo que supongo es un botón en alguna parte que libera mi cabeza de sus sujeciones. Apenas si tengo tiempo de inclinar el rostro hacia un lado antes de vomitar violentamente, llenándome a mí mismo de porquería.

Cuando he terminado de vomitar, él pulsa un segundo botón que libera mis brazos y mi vientre, pero no mis piernas.

Me siento, a cómo puedo, sobre la cama, y me encuentro viendo los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Snow. Lo miro con odio, lo miro con dolor, lo miro destrozado y esperando poder destrozarlo. El simplemente me mira divertido.

-¿Ha terminado? - me pregunta con una mueca de asco mientras saca un mando a distancia del bolsillo de su chaqueta y presiona otro botón. Esta vez veo cómo se abre un panel en la pared a mi lado y aparece una mesilla con un vaso de agua, un pichel y un plato cubierto. - Tome, señor Mellark- dice mientras me ofrece el vaso de agua.

Lo miro con desconfianza por unos segundos, seguro de que me arrojará el agua a la cara. No lo hace, así que tomo el vaso de su mano y le doy un trago. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo seca que tengo la boca, así que apuro el resto.

Él me sonríe con petulancia cuando le devuelvo el vaso y lo vuelve a llenar. Me lo pasa sin decir una palabra y yo me bebo dos, tres, cuatro vasos hasta quedar satisfecho.

-Ahora- dice él en tono autoritario- Haga el favor de comer. No me malentienda: tenemos recursos más que suficientes para continuar alimentándolo vía intravenosa, pero tomando en cuenta de que todas sus heridas han sido curadas, consideramos que es un…- el parece pensarse la palabra- despilfarro emplear tiempo y materiales en ello.

Lo veo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el descubre el plato dejando al descubierto un estofado de cordero, el plato favorito de Katniss. Se me hace la boca agua con solo mirarlo, pero el simple hecho de recordar lo mucho que le gustaba a Katniss ese plato hace que el estómago se retuerza dolorosamente en mi interior y amenace con volver a vaciar su contenido, en este caso el litro de agua que acabo de beberme.

Me niego a que mi peor enemigo me vea llorar. Así que aprieto la mandíbula y niego con la cabeza. No lo haré. No comeré. Me importa una mierda que el Capitolio siga desperdiciando sus preciados recursos en alimentarme. No tendrán que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Encontraré una forma más rápida y definitiva de acabar con mi vida y reunirme con Katniss en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

El ve la resolución en mis ojos y para mi sorpresa, lejos de mostrarse enfadado o iracundo, se hecha a reír.

-¿Qué?- pregunta divertido- ¿Realmente planea morir de hambre? ¿No le parece algo radical, señor Mellark?

-Usted no sabe lo que es el hambre, señor Snow. - le respondo con una voz gangosa que difícilmente reconozco como mía.

El ríe entre dientes y se pasa la lengua por sus gruesos labios.

-Si se refiere a que nunca la experimentado, es posible que tenga razón- dice mientras se encoge de hombros.- Sin embargo la he visto a lo largo de años, así que me doy una idea bastante cercana. Pero en cualquier caso, ese no es el punto. El punto es que sus motivaciones son absurdas.

¿Mis…. Mis motivaciones? ¿Katniss? ¿Está diciendo que…?

La ira me deja ciego por unos segundos. Trato de saltar encima de él, pero las sujeciones alrededor de mis piernas me mantienen en mi lugar, no importa cuán fuerte tire de ellas.

-Calma, calma- susurra él con tranquilidad. A lo que me refiero es a que si está haciendo todo esto por la señorita Everdeen, debería detenerse a analizar las cosas un poco.

-¡No se atreva a pronunciar su nombre! ¡No tiene ningún derecho! Usted… ¡usted la mató!

El vuelve a reír entre dientes y el sonido de su risa reverbera en mi interior y se funde con el torbellino que es la sangre latiendo en mis oídos. Lo veo todo rojo. Deseo matarlo. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo me ruega que me libere de estas ataduras, pero todos mis intentos resultan completamente inútiles.

-¿Matarla?- el vuelve a reír- No puedo negar que ese era mi objetivo. Acabar de una vez por toda con esa raza infecciosa que son los vencedores. Es posible que lo hubiera conseguido si la enfermedad no hubiese llegado hasta el mero corazón del Capitolio. Sin embargo, hace usted aseveraciones muy vehementes, señor Mellark, cuando evidentemente no cuenta con toda la información necesaria. ¿No le parece?

De alguna manera, logro escuchar lo que dice a pesar del clamor de la sangre en mis oídos. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Lo miro con la boca abierta por un minuto… o dos… o cinco. Hasta que él, posiblemente harto por mi repentino ataque de mutismo, se acerca a mi cama y pone su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Desde este punto puedo ver cada mísero detalle de su rostro, con la piel tensa y sin imperfecciones aparentes. Sus ojos tienen un anillo dorado alrededor de la pupila, que en este momento es tan pequeña que parece la cabeza de un alfiler.

-Le estoy diciendo, señor Mellark, que Katniss Everdeen no está muerta.

El chasquido metálico que hace la pared al abrirse me arranca de mis recuerdos, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo enloquecido al recordar el momento exacto en que supe que Katniss no estaba muerta.

La certeza de que está viva es maravillosa y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

No le presto atención al ayudante del Capitolio que entra a mi celda, posiblemente a sacar el cubo en el que me hago mis necesidades, o a verificar que no haya sido capaz de emplear ninguno de los objetos que me rodean como un arma para autodestruirme.

Yo no digo ni una palabra y él o ella tampoco lo hace. Nos ignoramos mutuamente porque ambos consideramos al otro como una criatura vil y despreciable.

Cuando la puerta se cierra me bajo de la cama y me acerco a la pared que se encuentra a mi izquierda. Me acuesto boca abajo en el suelo y me pego, tanto como puedo, a la rejilla de la ventilación.

-¿Johanna? - pregunto vacilante.

No hay respuesta.

-¿Johanna? - repito de nuevo con más fuerza.

Nada.

Inhalo profundamente, vuelvo a recostarme en mi cama e intento aprovechar estos momentos de soledad para poner en práctica el consejo que me dio Johanna Mason en los pocos momentos entre tortura que teníamos.

"No olvides quién eres. No olvides quién es el enemigo."

Eso fue lo último que me dijo. De eso han pasado seis días. O al menos lo que creo que han sido seis días. Nos han torturado diez veces desde entonces, así que si me fío del patrón de dos sesiones de tortura diaria este debería ser el día número seis desde entonces y eso significa que falta poco para que lleguen mis captores para comenzar con la onceava tortura desde que Johanna guardó silencio.

Antes solíamos tener cortas conversaciones a través de los mecanismos de ventilación de mi celda. Pero nos descubrieron. Exactamente hace seis días… o lo que creo que han sido seis días. Y desde entonces ya ella no me habla.

Aun así, estoy bastante seguro de que ella no está muerta, porque cada día y cada noche escucho sus gritos. Tampoco es que aquí pueda tener una perspectiva muy clara de cuando es de día y cuando de noche.

El tiempo deja de tener sentido en este lugar. De no ser por los patrones de las sesiones de tortura no tendría idea de cuantas semanas he pasado aquí encerrado. De cualquier manera sigo intentando hablarle. Ayer por ejemplo me pase un buen rato contándole sobre el trabajo en la panadería. De cómo cada día debíamos levantarnos antes de que saliera el sol para calentar los hornos, hacer la masa, glasear las galletas…

Pero, sobre todo, le hablo de Katniss. Le cuento la historia de la niña de dos trenzas que cantaba la canción del Valle. Le cuento sobre como solía esconderme cuando la veía caminar con resolución a la panadería para cambiar sus ardillas por pan, siempre tratando de verla entre las sombras, ganándome las burlas de mis hermanos y la mirada comprensiva de mi padre. Le cuento sobre la marea de sentimientos que me recorría cada vez que ella me besaba. De cómo siempre me pregunté cómo podía diferenciar los besos reales de los fingidos. De cómo a veces me preguntaba si alguno de ellos fue real.

Al final me pregunto a mí mismo si le cuento todas estas cosas a Johanna realmente o si simplemente tengo demasiado miedo de llegar a olvidarlas si no las digo en voz alta.

Estoy a punto de empezar con la historia de hoy cuando la pared vuelve a abrirse y yo me tenso, porque sé que se viene la siguiente sesión de tortura. De cualquier manera dejo mi cuerpo yacer lánguido sobre la cama. De nada sirve resistirse.

Un chirrido me avisa que acaban de mover la mesilla de su rincón para acercarla a la cama. Tampoco dejo que eso me sobresalte. No obstante, cuando escucho como la pared a mi derecha se abre con un chasquido, abro los ojos sorprendido y mi cuello se mueve involuntariamente hacia un lado para ver que ha sido lo que ha aparecido esta vez.

Se trata de una lujosa televisión, tan grande que abarca casi la totalidad de la pared.

-Ah, señor Mellark- me saluda la voz del Presidente Snow- es un gusto ver que aún tiene las fuerzas suficientes para husmear.

No le doy ninguna réplica. Lo cierto es que las fuerzas realmente están empezando a abandonarme… ¡estoy tan cansado!

Dos pares de manos tiran de mí hasta que consiguen sentarme. Me agrada ver que les cuesta trabajo hacerlo porque deben cargar con mi peso muerto, a pesar de que debo haber perdido unos diez o quince kilos en las últimas semanas. Pulsan un botón y mi catre se adapta para convertirse en un asiento. Pulsan otro y ahora estoy atado de manos y piernas. Con las palmas de las manos viendo hacia arriba.

-¿Aburrido, señor Mellark? - me pregunta Snow mientras me sujeta la barbilla con sus dedos huesudos para que no pueda apartar la vista.

Me niego a hablarle.

-Ha de ser muy aburrido estar hablando solo todo el tiempo. Pero no se preocupe, le aseguro que ella ha oído todas y cada una de sus tiernas historias. Igual que nosotros- sus labios rechonchos se curvan hacia arriba en un amago de sonrisa- Aunque ha de ser tedioso no tener ninguna respuesta. ¿Cierto?

No permito que ninguno de sus comentarios me provoque.

-Tampoco se lo tome personal. La señorita Mason ha estado callada por varios días. No ha estado precisamente conversadora con los colegas aquí presentes- dice mientras señala a las tres personas que lo acompañan. Nuestros torturadores oficiales.

El estómago se me contrae dolorosamente por la rabia y la impotencia que siento en este momento.

-Afortunadamente no ha sido necesario recurrir a un examen físico para determinar que sus pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales se encuentran en perfecto estado- continúa él- Aunque estoy seguro de que también eso habrá llegado a sus oídos.

Rechino los dientes en un intento de mantener la boca cerrada, pero no lo logro. Un montón de palabras malsonantes se abren paso por mi boca. Y él me mira profundamente divertido.

Los gritos. Por supuesto que se refiere a los gritos que profiere Johanna dos veces al día cada vez que la torturan.

El Presidente Snow chasquea varias veces la lengua en un sonido reprobatorio por mi vocabulario, fingiendo indignación.

-¡Vaya, vaya, señor Mellark! ¿Besa usted a su madre con esa boca? ¡Oh vaya! Cuanto lo siento. Olvidé que ya no puede hacerlo…

Imágenes de los restos carbonizados de mi distrito inundan mi mente y yo me desplomo, repentinamente sin fuerzas, en mi asiento. Mi familia… mi distrito… todo reducido a cenizas.

-Bueno, eso ha sido de lo más aburrido- se queja él- ¿Tan pronto se dará por vencido? Dígame ¿acaso decidirá ser sincero por una vez y decirnos lo que sabe?

-Ya le he dicho lo que sé. Nada. ¡No sé absolutamente nada!

Snow suspira, claramente desilusionado.

-Bueno, bueno. Tenía la esperanza de no tener que recurrir a esto. Que quede claro que usted no me ha dejado otra opción- dice mientras hace una seña y uno de mis torturadores abre una de las pequeñas cajas de cartón que se encuentran sobre la mesilla y saca de ella una pequeña ampolleta llena de un líquido ambarino.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?

-Esto, señor Mellark, es algo que usted reconocerá de sus primeros Juegos.

Me exprimo el cerebro tratando de recordar el líquido ambar que ahora está dentro de una jeringa.

Nada. La única jeringa que recuerdo de mis primeros Juegos fue la que Katniss consiguió en el Banquete con la medicina y en esa ocasión no pude ver su contenido.

-Bueno, tampoco lo digo tan literalmente- dice el Presidente Snow mientras suelta una seca risotada- puede que no lo haya visto antes pero sin duda ha sufrido sus efectos.

¿Será…?

El miedo recorre mi cuerpo como si fuera veneno y me digo a mi mismo que ya nada de eso es necesario, porque eso es precisamente lo que harán conmigo. Me envenenarán. Ya sé que es lo que hay dentro de la jeringa…

Es veneno de rastrevíspula.

-¿Asustado, señor Mellark? - dice mientras se inclina hacia mí.

-¡Púdrete! - le escupo y me alegra ver los restos de mi saliva corriendo por su mejilla.

Él se limpia discretamente sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y hace una seña a mis torturadores.

Mi rostro se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás cuando el primer golpe me da de lleno en la mejilla izquierda y siendo la sangre agolpándose en el punto exacto en que mañana tendré un cardenal. Cierro los ojos y ruego por que se acabe pronto.

"Mejor yo que Katniss… mejor yo que Katniss", me repito mentalmente.

Espero el siguiente golpe, pero no llega. En su lugar hay un ruido blanco, un montón de estática y luego escucho un curioso ruido, como si estuvieran cortando madera.

-¿No le interesa ver lo que tenemos preparado, señor Mellark?

-No realmente- murmuro con los ojos aún cerrados.

El sonido aumenta su volumen, pero mantengo los ojos obstinadamente cerrados. Al menos hasta que oigo un suave quejido que hace que abra los ojos de golpe. Porque he reconocido la identidad de la persona que lo ha emitido.

-¡Katniss! - grito desesperado. Siento pánico ante la posibilidad de que el Capitolio haya podido capturarla a ella también.

Cuando abro los ojos veo el rostro de Katniss, aunque no es ella realmente. Está en la pantalla que ha surgido de la pared. En sus manos tiene un cuchillo con un borde aserrado que mueve insistentemente contra la rama de un árbol en medio de la noche. No es hasta que noto el bulto informe que cuelga en uno de los extremos de la rama que todo cobra sentido.

Mi mirada se mantiene fija en la pantalla. Veo el rostro de Katniss con el ceño fruncido y lleno de aprehensión mientras se encarga de cortar la rama de la que cuelga el nido de rastrevíspulas. La pican una, dos, tres veces, pero ella sigue empeñada en lanzar abajo el nido. Ni siquiera presto atención al movimiento de mis captores. Tan solo trato de llenarme tanto como sea posible de ella. De su rostro, de su piel, del brillo de sus ojos...

Lo último que veo antes de sentir el piquete de la jeringuilla en el pliegue de mi codo es el brillo triunfal en la mirada de Katniss cuando el panal impacta en el suelo. Justo a un metro de donde yo sigo profundamente dormido.

Después de eso todo se llena de recuerdos llenos de color…

Y yo caigo en el abismo.

…

Estoy tumbado boca arriba en la cama de mi habitación, aunque posiblemente la palabra celda resulte más adecuada.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantos días, semanas o meses he pasado aquí. No se la cantidad de veces que me han torturado desde que llegué o cuantas veces han inyectado esa sustancia aterradora en mi cuerpo.

Tampoco es como si me importara.

Hoy al despertar he descubierto que estoy seguro de cinco cosas:

La primera: hay tres mil seiscientos cuarenta y dos puntos en el techo que cubre mi habitación.

La segunda: el Capitolio me tiene cautivo desde que me sacaron de la Arena antes de que terminaran los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

La tercera: el Distrito Trece existe de verdad, se ha rebelado contra el Capitolio y se encargó de sacar a Katniss Everdeen de la Arena antes de que terminaran los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

La cuarta: Katniss Everdeen intentó matarme… y falló.

La quinta: ella no tendrá la misma suerte cuando la encuentre.


End file.
